


The Prophecy

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Multi, Saphael, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: The end of the year was coming and that meant O.W.L.s. were days away. All fifth years were stressing out about them, trying to cramp as much studying hours into their already tight schedules. Simon was no different. Even after everything that had happened that year, he needed to pass this exams. He had spent the whole week stressing over his classes while trying to keep away from Jonathan Morgenstern.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Here is the new addition to the series!  
> Thanks to everyone that has been reading my stories and to everyone that comments and gives me kudos. I really appreciate it and I love you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

The end of the year was coming and that meant O.W.L.s. were days away. All fifth years were stressing out about them, trying to cramp as much studying hours into their already tight schedules. Just because they had exams coming didn’t mean they didn’t have classes and assignments to turn in.   
Simon was no different. Even after everything that had happened that year, he needed to pass this exams. He had spent the whole week stressing over his classes while trying to keep away from Jonathan Morgenstern. Classes with Professor Starkweather were uncomfortable. Simon had always liked Defense Against the Dark Arts, but after he found out that Hodge was working with Jonathan and Valentine against him, he had grown uneasy of the classes. Thankfully, he had that class with the Gryffindors, so Izzy, Clary, and Jace were around him. Professor Starkweather had not acted any different than he had all school year and it unnerved Simon a little bit.   
He didn’t have time to worry about that, though. Not at the moment. It was Saturday and he had hidden at the library very early in order to study. He’d grabbed a quick breakfast before most of the castle was awake and then poured over his books and notes like his life depended on it.   
He was deep into his Potions notes when someone slammed a book in front of him. Simon jumped, looking up to find Raphael frowning at him. Simon rubbed his eyes, taking off his glasses and placing them on the table next to his book.

“I called your name like five times” Raphael pointed out, sitting across from him.   
“Sorry” Simon winced “I’m just...studying”  
“So you’ve been all week” Raphael nodded “I didn’t see you at breakfast”  
“I ate something really early and then came here” Simon explained “Thought I should just make the most of my time”  
“Take a break” Raphael said.   
“I can’t” Simon shook his head. “I’m only half-way through my Potion’s notes and I need to get it all today”  
“Simon, You’ve been studying nonstop all week” Raphael said instead “I’m pretty sure you’ve got all the material covered”  
“I don’t” Simon groaned “I need to get a really high score on my O.W.L.s if I want to reach my N.E.W.T.s. In order to do that, I need to study”  
“Taking a break will not make you get a lower score” Raphael pointed out. “I’m pretty sure you’ll study better once you’ve rested”  
“No, I’m sure I’ll study better once I stop getting interrupted” Simon frowned at his boyfriend. “Look, I know this is all easy for you and I don’t expect to understand but-”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Raphael cut him off with an indignant huff.  
“This stuff is so much harder for us muggleborns!” Simon protested “Unlike you that grew up with magic all around you, I still need to catch up”  
“Simon, come on” Raphael scoffed “You’re smart and powerful. You don’t have to catch up to anything”  
“You don’t know that!” Simon cried out “I’m just a mudblood that probably shouldn’t even be here!”

The silence that followed was tense. Raphael sat back, staring at Simon in shock. Simon’s face was red, his hands trembling, clearly agitated. But Raphael was not going to let him get out of this. Instead, the Slytherin crossed his arms and glared at the Hufflepuff.

“Don’t ever” Raphael hissed “Use that term again”  
“Raphael-” Simon started with a sigh.  
“No” Raphael cut him off “It’s a disgusting word and you should never use it. Specially when talking about yourself”  
“I’m sorry” Simon croaked.

The Hufflepuff covered his face with his hands and leaned against the desk. Raphael observed his boyfriend as the other tried to get under control. He knew Simon was stressed, and not only because of the exams. But he was worried and there was no way he would let it go until Simon talked to him.   
They stayed like that for a long while. Raphael observing Simon while the other tried to put himself together. Raphael’s hands itched to reach out towards Simon, but he held himself back. He didn’t know how Simon would react if he were to get closer now. 

“I’m sorry” Simon repeated after what felt like an eternity of silence.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Raphael asked him.  
“I don’t know” Simon sighed, finally looking at his boyfriend. They stared at each other for a long moment before Raphael stood up.  
“Come on” He said, and started packing Simon’s things. “We’ll get some air. You’re going to relax, we’ll talk, and then I’m going to help you study. Don’t try to protest, we’re doing this”

Simon nodded and helped Raphael put all the books and papers on his bag. The two of them left the library and walked towards the grounds of the castle. They didn’t talk, but Simon reached out to Raphael’s hand. The Slytherin laced their fingers together, giving his boyfriend the reassurance he needed.   
They made their way until they found an area away from the crowds. It was a really nice day and most students had taken advantage of it to spend some time outside. They were on the back side of the castle, on an archway that led towards the grounds near the forbidden forest. It was a reclusive area, barely frequented by anyone. Simon pulled himself over the window of the archway, sitting down so he was facing Raphael. The Slytherin stepped between Simon’s legs, taking hold of his hand again.

“Talk to me” Raphael requested, more like a demand. Simon knew that he could refuse and the other would let him do it. But he could see clearly that his boyfriend was worried about him. So he started talking.

“I just don’t know if I can do it” Simon said. “I mean...A few months back I was a regular guy! The only thing I had to worry about was not making a mess of myself in front of you and doing something embarrassing. And now...now I’m some kind of super powerful wizard that’s being hunted for some stupid prophecy I don’t even know about. On top of that, muggleborns are being hunted down because of some psycho that’s my best friend’s father. Somehow, I’m supposed to stop this all and I don’t if I can! I just...I just...I just want to go back to being normal, you know? I don’t feel like myself anymore and I can’t...I don’t…”  
“Hey, it’s okay” Raphael whispered, stepping closer in order to pull Simon’s head towards him. They rested their foreheads against each other, Simon letting out a shuddering breath. “You’re alright. You’re still the same guy”  
“I don’t feel like the same guy” Simon whimpered.  
“I know” Raphael nodded “And you probably won’t for a while...but that’s alright. You’re not alone on this, Simon. You have me, and I will always be here for you no matter what. And you’ve got a bunch of people behind you, as well. You have friends that would never allow anyone to hurt you. Whatever you do, whatever it is you’re meant to do, we’ll be right beside you to help you out”

Simon nodded, closing his eyes tightly as they stinged with unshed tears. He wrapped his arms around Raphael, hiding his face on his boyfriend’s shoulder while the other held him as tightly as physically possible. They broke apart only for Simon to pull him close once more, this time to seal their lips together. Raphael responded right away, kissing him back with just as much force. Their kiss was messy and desperate, but it poured with love and passion towards each other. They were pressed as close together as they could get, breaking apart to take a breath before diving right in. Simon’s hands tugged at Raphael’s hair while Raphael’s hands roamed Simon’s back. They only broke apart when it became too much with too little air. Both of them panted against his each other, their lips still brushing and none of them daring to step back. 

“I love you” Simon said, his eyes still closed.  
“Yo también te amo” Raphael whispered, kissing Simon’s lips once more.

This time it was clamer, both of them coming off the desperation and turning into a new tenderness as they clung to one another. They shared kisses between them, some longer than others, but just as loving and cherishing. 

“You okay now?” Raphael asked.  
“Yeah” Simon chuckled, embarrassed “Sorry for snapping at you”  
“It’s okay” Raphael stepped back “Just don’t...use that term ever again. Especially when referring to yourself”

Simon nodded, looking down at his hands which were now playing with Raphael’s. They were still standing very close together, Simon’s legs on both sides of Raphael’s hips. Simon opened his mouth to say something, but he was shushed by Raphael right away. Looking up at his boyfriend, Simon realised someone was coming.

Clary’s red hair appeared at the end of the archway. She was coming from the path that led towards the Forbidden Forest. She didn’t seem to notice them, just kept walking forward. Simon frowned, it was unusual for her not to greet them.

“Clary!” Simon called, pushing Raphael gently and getting back on his feet.

Clary turned around, her eyes looked the place as if in a daze, until she faced them. She blinked a few times before smiling at Simon.

“Simon! Hey” Clary said “I didn’t see you there”  
“Are you alright?” Simon asked.  
“Yeah! I’m fine” Clary nodded. “I’m just...busy. So I have to go”  
“What were you doing at the Forbidden Forest?” Raphael asked her.  
“None of your business” Clary snapped, suddenly defensive.  
“Fray?” Simon asked, confused at her sudden hostility.  
“That’s not my last name, you know” Clary said “My father’s last name is Morgenstern”  
“But you took your mom’s last name” Simon frowned.  
“Right...of course” Clary nodded “Well...I’m still a Morgenstern”  
“Right” Simon nodded slowly “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“I’m fine” Clary rolled her eyes “Now if you excuse me, I’ve got things to do”

Clary turned around and walked off. Simon didn’t call after her nor did he tried to follow her. He was hurt at her dismissive attitude, but he knew it wasn’t personal. Maybe she was stressed because of the exams. She would be back to normal soon.

“There’s something wrong” Raphael said softly.  
“Maybe she’s just stressed?” Simon suggested.  
“I haven’t seen her studying” Raphael pointed out. “Fray and I may not get along that much...but I can tell there’s definitely something wrong”  
“Clary wouldn’t...you don’t think she would work with Jonathan” Simon said fearfully “Do you?”  
“I don’t know” Raphael said, wishing he could tell Simon something else “We’ll keep an eye on her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here!!  
> Thanks for all the kudos on the previous chapter :)  
> Leave your comments at the end of this one and tell me what you think!
> 
> Enjoy!

Raphael convinced Simon to take things much slower so he wouldn’t exhaust himself too much with his studies. The two of them studied together at Raphael’s room. Raphael quizzed Simon on different subjects and helped him memorize his notes for the exams. Raphael also talked about his own exams so Simon would have and idea of what to expect.

After two hours of studying, Raphael dragged Simon towards the Great Hall where lunch was taking place. The room was partially full, but they spotted their friends at the Hufflepuff table easily enough. Simon sat between Catarina and Raphael, Ragnor, Magnus and Alec were sitting on the other side of the table.

“How’s studying going?” Catarina asked Simon, a sympathetic smile on her face.  
“Terrible” Simon groaned “There’s just so many things and I can’t seem to remember them all”  
“You’re doing fine” Raphael rolled his eyes. “You’ll be ready for your exam”  
“I remember our O.W.L.s” Ragnor hummed and nudged Magnus “It was a nightmare getting this one to study”  
“Excuse me” Magnus scoffed “I studied”  
“You refused to study until Alec agreed to study with you” Raphael rolled his eyes.  
“Well...it worked!” Magnus said.  
“That was definitely the most stressful week of my life” Alec shook his head.  
“Wait until next year” Ragnor pointed out “N.E.W.T.s are a pain in the ass, I hear”  
“I can’t believe you guys will be on your last year next year” Simon pouted.  
“Enjoy your youth while you still can” Magnus said dramatically.  
“I’m just a year younger” Simon frowned.

Food appeared on top of all the tables and all the students started digging into the food. Conversation flowed between them in natural banter. Magnus was telling some story about one of his many trips. Simon wasn’t sure he believed everything he said, but they were all laughing and indulging him on his story. For the first time in a long time Simon felt himself relax. His mind was not drowning on stress because of his exams, or trying to figure out what Jonathan was up to, or worrying about what could happen to him. He was just a normal teenager, having lunch with his friends, and enjoying the time together. At some point he felt someone sitting down next to him. He turned to see Izzy taking some of the food and placing it on her own plate. On the other side of the table Jace sat next to Alec and also started eating.

“Nice of you to join us!” Magnus grinned at Izzy. “Where’s biscuit?”  
“She’s at the library” Izzy shrugged.  
“She decided to skip on lunch to get some more studying” Jace explained.  
“Have you guys...talked to her today?” Simon asked them.  
“Of course” Izzy nodded “Why?”  
“I saw her earlier today and she was acting weird” Simon explained.  
“She’s probably just stressed” Izzy told him “You know how she gets”

Simon nodded, but he still had an uneasy feeling blooming on his chest.

“Hey! We were thinking on getting together to study” Izzy said “Jace, Clary, You and I. We can do it tomorrow, take advantage we have no homework for Monday”  
“Yeah, that sounds good” Simon nodded “I need all the studying I can get”

The group finished eating and then they all went on their own way. Everyone left until it was only Raphael and Simon at the table. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Raphael asked Simon  
“Yeah” Simon smiled at him.

Raphael grinned back, taking hold of Simon’s hand and leading him out of the Great Hall. The weather was nice outside, so Raphael led him towards the grounds of the castle. They walked hand-in-hand for some time until they reached the Greenhouses. Because it was a Saturday, they were empty. Simon smiled at the sight of all the plants. 

“We had our first kiss here” Simon said as they sneaked inside one of the Greenhouses.  
“We did” Raphael hummed.  
“Even though I liked how things ended that day” Simon chuckled “That still is the most embarrassing day of my life”  
“You’ll get over it” Raphael teased.

Both of them leaned closer and shared a kiss. Raphael hummed happily, easily wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist. The Hufflepuff wrapped his own arms around Raphael’s neck, drawing him deeper into the kiss. 

“Te amo” Raphael whispered as they parted.  
“I love you too” Simon smiled, pecking him once more before letting go. “Not that I’m complaining but...what are we doing here?”  
“Thought we could spend some time away from the madness that is fifth years” Raphael teased him

With a flick of his wand, Raphael enchanted some materials the professors left at the closet in the back of the class. He placed a blanket on the floor for them to sit down and then he used an accio spell to bring some board games for them to play.

“You only want me to play wizard chess because I always lose” Simon complained.  
“If you don’t play, you’ll never get better at it” Raphael reasoned.

Simon complained some more, but he still sat down across from Raphael and played against him. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing wizarding board games on the floor. After Wizard Chess they played various rounds of Exploding Snap and Wizard Skittles. They laughed and joked around the games, stealing kisses above the game boards as they played. 

“Next time to come to my house” Simon was saying as he lost a round of Exploding Snap “We’ll play Monopoly”  
“What is that?” Raphael asked confused.  
“It’s like...the best board game in the universe” Simon said and then shook his head “I take that back. The best board game in the universe is Uno”  
“Are those muggle board games?” Raphael asked.  
“Yep” Simon grinned “You’ll love them!”

They were interrupted by a flame appearing next to Raphael. Simon jumped back at the sudden burst of fire. The flame quickly died and down fluttered a piece of paper. Raphael picked it up calmly and read the message, his expression hardening.

“What is that?” Simon asked in shock.  
“A fire message from Magnus” Raphael responded, folding the paper.  
“A fire message?” Simon asked confused.  
“It’s a spell we perfected on our fourth year” Raphael explained “It lets us send messages faster”  
“It’s like...the wizarding world’s version of texting” Simon shook his head.  
“I guess” Raphael frowned confused  
“What did the message say?” Simon asked instead “You look worried”  
“He asked us to meet them at the Room of Requirement” Raphael explained “Alec found something in the library”

Simon nodded and the two of them stood up. Raphael waved his wand once more, sending everything away. They held hands and walked out of the Greenhouse and towards the castle. Dinner time was approaching, but none of them were hungry. They passed the rest of the students until they reached the seventh floor. The door appeared at the empty wall and the two of them sneaked in, making sure they were not being followed. Everyone was already inside. Magnus, Alec, Ragnor, and Catarina. All of them, sitting on the chairs around the room. The Room of Requirement had transformed into a replica of the library.

“What’s going on?” Raphael asked.  
“I found something” Alec explained “I was looking through the library, anything that could help us figure out the prophecy and Valentine’s involvement with Simon’s family”  
“There’s nothing” Simon frowned “We’ve been looking for weeks and couldn’t find anything”  
“We’ve been looking in the wrong place” Alec said, taking a book from one of the shelves and giving it to Simon “I went through the records of Hogwarts and found the years Valentine studied here”  
“Wait! Hogwarts has a yearbook?” Simon looked through the book, which was filled with moving photos of different students.  
“Something like that” Magnus nodded.  
“What did you find, Alec?” Catarina asked.  
“I found Simon’s father!” Alec exclaimed. 

He took back the book from Simon and surfed through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. WIth a triumphant look, he turned the book back to Simon and pointed at one photo. Everyone leaned over Simon’s shoulder to take a look at the photograph. 

It was a group of students from different years. They shuffled in their places and then smiled at the camera. The title on top of the photo read ‘Astronomy Club’. Underneath the photos were the names of everyone that appeared on the photo. But there was no mistaking Simon’s father appeared on it. Simon looked just like him, except Simon’s father didn’t use glasses and he was a Ravenclaw.

“Levi Lovelace” Raphael read “Ravenclaw, captain of the Astronomy Club”  
“My father was a wizard” Simon whispered.  
“Your father was Levi Lovelace?” Ragnor asked in disbelief.  
“Who was he?” Simon asked.  
“He’s a legend at Ravenclaw” Rangor said “He’s one of the best students that fought during the Uprising. He was extremely talented with Nonverbal Magic. Legend has it he invented his own spells”  
“If this...Levi Lovelace was Simon’s father, why was Simon born in the muggle world and has the last name Lewis?” Raphael asked.  
“I found something about that as well” Alec said, taking another book from a shelf. “Once I figured out who Simon’s father was, I started looking into the family. The Lovelaces are one of the oldest wizarding family, but they disappeared years ago. Levi Lovelace was the last one of his name, but he too disappeared after the war”  
“He vanished into the muggle world” Simon said “He married my mother and then...he died”  
“But that doesn’t make sense” Ragnor frowned. “Levi Lovelace died during the war. He couldn’t have moved to the muggle world afterwards and build a family.”  
“Simon’s sister had to be born during the war” Raphael said “And Simon’s mother must have been pregnant when it just ended”  
“But my mom doesn’t know anything about the wizarding world” Simon shook his head. “There’s no way my father kept it a secret if he was fighting the war”  
“There’s still loopholes” Alec nodded “But at least now we know who he was”  
“We can do more research on the Lovelace family” Magnus said.  
“And maybe search Simon’s home” Catarina suggested, turning to Simon “If your mother still has anything that used to belong to your father we could find something”  
“She keeps all of his stuff in the attic” Simon nodded.  
“We’ll do that then” Magnus clapped his hands in finality of their plan. 

Simon nodded numbly, but he was still staring at the photograph of his father smiling at the camera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Here is the new chapter :)   
> Enjoy!

Turns out Hogwarts kept a close record of all the students. There were thousands of books, hidden on a far corner of the library. Simon wondered who wrote them, but they probably appeared magically. Simon had asked about it to the librarian and all she said was that each year a new book was added to the collection. Unfortunately, the records didn’t go into much details. It just recounted things that happened each year. Classes, school clubs, quidditch games. It really was much like a yearbook from muggle schools. The books had multiple photos that Simon had never noticed were being taken. Nevertheless, Simon spent the rest of Saturday afternoon looking through the records of the years his father had been at Hogwarts. 

Everyone had left him at it. He had requested to be left alone so he could process all the new information. Raphael had been hesitant to leave him, but Simon had reassured him he was alright. They agreed to meet for dinner and so Simon had been left by himself. 

Simon had seven books in his hands, running from 1984 to 1990, the years his father had apparently studied in Hogwarts. Simon found very little useful information, but at least he got an idea of who his father was. Every time he found a photo a pang ran through his heart. Simon looked so much like his father. It was unfair that Simon never got to meet him. That he had grown up in a world with no magic and then thrown so suddenly into the wizarding world, unprepared and with a whole destiny to fulfill. It overwhelmed him every time he thought about it. He moved through the books carefully, looking at the pictures of his father like a starved kid. When dinner time came around he was reluctant to let them go, but he returned them to their place and made his way to the Great Hall. 

The Great Hall was slowly filling with students. All the teachers were already at their table and many students were sitting by the house tables. This time, his friends were sitting on the Slytherin table. The only ones there were Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor. Magnus and Alec had not arrived yet. Simon moved towards them, taking a seat next to Raphael and moved as close as he could to his boyfriend. Raphael greeted him with a gentle smile, noticing right away that Simon needed to be physically close to him. Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon’s waist without hesitation, pulling him snuggly against his side.

“How are you, Simon?” Catarina asked gently.  
“I’ve been better” Simon chuckled humorlessly “I just...It’s a lot to wrap my head around”  
“Understandable” Catarina nodded.

Food appeared in the middle of the tables and everyone started to dig in. Magnus and Alec joined them shortly, and the group started to eat their dinner. They talked about different things in order to distract Simon and it worked. The Hufflepuff found himself relaxing against Raphael’s side. He even laughed at Ragnor’s and Magnus’s bickering. 

***

The next morning, Simon found himself at the Gryffindor common room after breakfast. He had agreed to study with Clary, Izzy, and Jace for their O.W.L.s. He had walked to the Gryffindor tower with Izzy, but when they got there it was only Jace.

“I thought she was with you guys” Jace said when they asked.  
“She didn’t come down for breakfast” Izzy frowned.  
“Maybe she forgot?” Simon suggested “You know Clary can be a bit absentminded”  
“She promised she would study with us though” Izzy crossed her arms “I swear, if she bails on us-”  
“I’m sure she’ll join us later” Jace said, but even he looked concerned.

They dropped it and started to study. They spelled some flashcards and quizzed each other on multiple subjects. The three of them were doing good, just had a few things to study further, but otherwise they were confident in their knowledge to pass the exams. They had been studying for a while now and Clary still hadn’t joined them.

“Do you think something happened?” Simon asked carefully.  
“To Clary?” Izzy asked “We would know...wouldn’t we?”  
“She’s been acting strange lately” Jace sighed.  
“Strange how?” Simon asked.  
“I don’t know how to explain it” Jace shook his head. “She’s been...distant. Gets angry really easily. But I guess she could just be stressed. We all are”  
“She’s been hanging out a lot with her brother” Izzy wrinkled her nose “I don’t like him. He’s bad news”  
“Clary insists he’s changed” Jace shrugged.  
“Do you believe her?” Simon asked carefully.  
“We can’t really stop her from seeing her own brother” Izzy reasoned “I just wish I knew what going on. Like, what does he suddenly have an interest with Clary?”  
“I bumped into her yesterday and she seemed...off” Simon confessed.  
“Off...how?” Izzy asked him.  
“I was with Raphael at the archway that leads to the forbidden forest” Simon explained “She came out of the forest, got really defensive when we asked what she had been doing. And then...well, she said her last name was Morgenstern”  
“What?” Jace asked in disbelief “She has her mother’s last name, and she never really liked being referred to as a Morgenstern”  
“I know! That’s why I found it strange when she snapped at me for calling her Fray!” Simon exclaimed.  
“There’s something wrong...” Izzy said, waving her wand and making the flashcards in front of them disappear. “...and we’re going to figure out what is it”  
“What are we going to do?” Simon asked.  
“First of all, we have to find her” Izzy explained. “When was the last time any of us saw her?”  
“Yesterday morning” Simon said.  
“Same” Jace nodded “We had breakfast together.”  
“That’s the same time I last saw her” Izzy said. “She said she was going to spend all afternoon at the library studying”  
“You didn’t see her during dinner?” Simon asked.  
“She skipped dinner” Jace shook his head.  
“What about at night?” Simon asked “Surely she was here before going to bed”  
“She left a note on my bed” Izzy explained “Said she was meeting with her brother and would come back later...I, I was pretty tired last night and fell asleep really fast”  
“And this morning none of us saw her” Simon breathed out “Guys! Clary’s been missing since yesterday morning and none of us noticed!”  
“She’s not missing” Jace rolled his eyes.  
“Dude! She’s been acting weird and none of us has seen her in 24 hours!” Simon exclaimed.  
“We have to look for her” Izzy said.

The three of them gathered their stuff and decided to look around the castle, looking for Clary. She had to be somewhere. They looked at the library first, but she wasn’t there. The Great Hall was empty. They looked at the Owlery, but she wasn’t there, and she wasn’t around the grounds of the castle either.

“Okay...we can’t panic” Izzy said, trying to sound calm.  
“Clary’s nowhere to be found!” Jace exclaimed “For all we know she could be hurt right now and we didn’t even notice!”  
“It’s not our fault” Izzy insisted.  
“Of course it is!” Jace snapped “We knew there was something wrong and did nothing about it!”  
“Guys! Come on, we can’t do this right now” Simon said “We need to focus and try to figure out where Clary is! She could be in trouble right now”  
“You’re right” Izzy sighed. “We need a plan”  
“We need more people” Jace crossed his arms “There’s no way we can cover the whole grounds just the three of us”  
“I’ll talk to Raphael” Simon said  
“We should also ask Alec and Magnus” Izzy nodded.  
“Let’s go then”

***

They found Raphael, Magnus, Alec, Catarina, and Ragnor hanging out at their usual spot at the grounds of Hogwarts. They were lounging under the shade of a tree. Raphael was reading. Magnus and Ragnor were playing a round of Exploding Snap, both of them exclaiming loudly as they played. Catarina and Alec were deep in conversation. 

Raphael looked up when Simon, Izzy, and Jace approached them. He closed his book and put on the side, instantly noticing something was wrong.

“What’s going on?” He asked Simon.

Catarina and Alec stopped their conversation, turning their attention to the small group that had joined them. 

“Clary is missing” Simon said, dropping down next to Raphael.  
“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, stopping the game he was playing.  
“We haven’t seen her since yesterday morning” Izzy explained.  
“Surely she’s somewhere” Alec tried to reason.   
“She’s not!” Jace exclaimed “We need to find her now before she gets hurt! If she isn’t hurt already”  
“Alright, you all need to calm down” Ragnor stood up “Tell us what happened”

Izzy, Jace, and Simon recounted the last time they had seen Clary and how she had been acting weird recently. Raphael confirmed he and Simon had seen her coming out of the Forbidden Forest.

“Has anyone seen Jonathan today?” Alec asked.

Everyone shook their heads, thinking back to breakfast and dinner the previous night. Like Clary, he had also been missing on both eating times. Unfortunately, Jonathan was usually loud and causing some kind of trouble, so it was hard to miss him.

“She could be in the Forbidden Forest again” Magnus said, concerned.  
“We’ll go look then” Jace said.  
“We can’t all go” Catarina reasoned “If she’s with Jonathan, we’ll attract too much attention”  
“Jace and I will go” Izzy said confidently.  
“I’ll go as well” Simon said right away.  
“Well I can’t let you go by yourselves” Alec sighed, standing up. “The four of us will you, and you four can look around the castle one more time”  
“Sounds like a plan” Ragnor nodded.

Raphael wasn’t too happy with letting Simon go into the Forbidden Forest without him there, but he did not say anything. Instead he stood up and pulled Simon to the side.

“Ten cuidado” Raphael murmured. “Be careful”  
“Of course” Simon hugged him tightly. 

Everyone planned out what to do, Alec and Magnus promising to send fire messages if help was needed. With final words of reassurance between the group, they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think with your comments and your kudos! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter!!
> 
> Things are getting more tense as the story continues.   
> Thanks to everyone that has been following the series and leaves me kudos and comments. It means the world to me <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Simon had never been inside the Forbidden Forest, at least not as deep as he was now. During the first years at Hogwarts, Simon had accompanied Clary on many adventures into the Forbidden Forest. They never got too far away from the castle, though. They knew the dangers that contained the forest and did not wish to die young. Now, however, they were so deep into the forest Simon could not see the path they had taken to get in. The grounds of the castle were nowhere in sight and all they could see for miles around them were tall trees. He walked next to Izzy, right behind Jace and Alec. The four of them had agreed to stick together. Alec had used some kind of locating spell. While it did not told them exactly where Clary was, it could guide them towards the general area where her presence was stronger.

“Are you sure that spell works?” Simon asked Alec.  
“Of course it works” Alec responded annoyed.  
“We’ve been walking forever” Simon groaned “It’s been taking us in circles!”  
“Would you shut up?” Jace snapped.

Simon grumbled back, but remained silent. Izzy sent him a sympathetic look. They walked further into the forest, stopping only when they heard unusual sounds. At one point they had to hide behind trees when a group of centaurs ran past them. 

“oh my god” Simon whispered when the last ones passed “We’re going to die here”  
“We’re not going to die” Alec rolled his eyes “Now come on, let’s get moving”

They started walking again, but stopped a few paces when they heard a scream. The sound echoed all around the forest. Birds fluttered from the trees at the sudden sound.

“Clary!” Jace cried and started moving.  
“Wait! Jace!” Alec called after his brother, but Jace was already running after the scream.

They followed, everyone had their wands at ready. They reached a small clearing between trees. They stopped running when they found Clary. She was lying on the floor, her bright red hair a stark contrast against the darkness of the forest. She wasn’t moving and for a moment Simon feared the worst.

“Clary” Simon started moving forward, but Alec pulled him back.   
“Wait!” Alec said, also stopping Jace from approaching Clary. “This could be a trap”  
“She could be dead!” Jace cried out.

Alec pulled him back with a harder tug until Jace stayed put. He then took out his wand and pointed it towards Clary.

_“Revelio”_ Alec said.

The spell glowed in front of the wand, but nothing happened around Clary. Alec lowered his wand and nodded at Jace. The blond ran towards Clary right away, Simon and Izzy following close behind. Clary was breathing, Jace confirmed as he took her in his arms. She didn’t look hurt, just knocked out. 

“What happened here?” Izzy whispered, standing up and approaching her older brother.   
“I don’t know” Alec responded “There’s something wrong. I can feel it…”  
 _“Everte Statum!”_

Izzy and Alec turned around just in time to see Jace and Simon being thrown backwards. They flew a distance away from Clary’s body until they crashed against the ground. Clary stood up, her wand at ready.

“Clary?” Izzy asked, pointing her wand at her friend.   
“I was expecting you” Clary grinned, but there was something wrong with her. “I did not expect so many of you”  
“Put your wand away Clary” Alec commanded, pointing his own wand at her.  
“Where would be the fun in that?” Clary pouted.  
“Clary what’s going on?” Jace asked, struggling to his feet.  
“Nothing’s wrong” Clary said confused “In fact...everything is going according to plan!”  
“There’s something wrong” Simon said, standing up as well “That’s not Clary”  
“Of course it’s me” Clary rolled her eyes.  
“Where is Clary?!” Jace cried, pointing his wand at her “What did you do to her?”  
“You’re surrounded” Alec said “It’s four against one. Put down your wand”  
“Now this isn’t fair, is it?” Clary said turning in a circle so she could look at all of them. “It seems like we need to make it even”

Figures appeared between the trees, all around the clearing and surrounding them. They were all wearing black hoods, so their faces were not showing. Clary grinned brightly as Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Simon shuffled closer together. They pointed their wands to the figures now, instead of Clary, and the red-haired skipped to stand next to a figure that had stepped forward.

“What is this?” Alec asked, his wand directed at Clary and the tall figure next to her, but his eyes moved around the area.   
“It seems like you walked right into a trap” The hooded figure spoke and the four of them recognized the voice right away.  
“Professor Starkweather” Simon said.  
“It seems like you children are meddling into our business” Professor Starkweather spoke, lifting the hood and pulling it away from his face. “It is a pity you Lightwoods are here. We planned to get just the Lewis boy”  
“What do you want?” Jace demanded “What did you do to Clary?”  
“Your friend is...compromised at the moment” Hodge shrugged.  
“She’s under a spell” Izzy whispered. “They’re controlling her, there’s no way she would do this”  
“Imperius curse” Alec gasped.  
“You’re clever” Professor Starkweather grinned “It really is a pity. We have to kill you, you see. Can’t have you running around telling everyone about our plan”  
“You...you said you wanted me” Simon spoke stepping forward “Let them go. Clary too. Let the four of them go and I won’t fight you”  
“Simon no!” Izzy cried out.  
“Valentine sent you to capture me” Simon continued, ignoring the protests behind him “So capture me! But let my friends go unharmed”  
“How noble of you” Professor Starkweather grinned “I’m afraid we can’t do that”

Professor Starkweather raised his wand and quickly shot a spell at them. Simon was pulled back and the spell was reflected by a magic barrier. It all happened too fast, Simon could not make sense of it. But then he saw Alec had pulled him back and raised a protego spell over the four of them.

“What are you doing?!” Simon cried out.  
“None of us is dying tonight” Alec said “Now get your wands, I’m afraid we’ll have to fight our way out”

Simon shivered, but still raised his wand. The four of them formed a circle, their backs to each other so they could fight all of the hooded figures. Alec lifted up the barrier he had casted and then all chaos erupted. Simon worked on autopilot, he shot spell after spell, creating shields to keep himself safe. Some of the figures fell, but none of them were shooting killing spells. 

“We’re not going to make it!” Izzy cried out.

Simon felt his ears buzzing. He wasn’t really focusing, but he knew that every spell he shoot hit its target. His magic felt like electricity coursing through his veins. Spells were shot even before he thought about conjuring them. It was almost as if his magic was taking over him, and then suddenly he knew exactly what that magic was going to do.

“Everyone get down!” Simon cried out.  
“what?!” Jace called back.  
“I said GET DOWN!!” 

Simon’s magic zapped through his wand and all around him. Izzy, Alec, and Jace dropped to the floor just in time. Yellow light illuminated the whole area, hitting each hooded figure and making them drop stunned to the floor. The air buzzed with electricity left behind by the magic. Suddenly exhausted, Simon dropped to his knees. Izzy, Alec and Jace scrambled up, looking around themselves at the fallen figures. 

“What...was that?” Jace breathed out.  
“We have to get moving” Alec said, standing up quickly “Professor Starkweather and Clary are gone”

Everyone scrambled to their feet and saw Hodge Starkweather and Clary running away. They raced behind them. When Hodge noticed them following he started throwing spells at them. He didn’t have good aim, however, since he had to throw them over his shoulder. Alec reflected them all easily while Jace and Izzy threw their own spells. They were careful, however, not wanting to hurt Clary. 

_“Petrificus Totalus!”_ Cried Jace.

The spell his Hodge right on the back. He fell forward, unmoving on the ground of the forest. Clary gasped, stumbling on her feet and stopped running. She panicked eyes looked towards her friends, and she wrapped her hand around her wand.

_“Expelliarmus!”_ Izzy shot, making Clary’s wand fly off her hand. Izzy grabbed the wand in the air.  
“There’s nowhere to run” Alec said, still pointing his wand at Clary.  
“Hodge is down. Why isn’t the imperius curse broken?” Simon asked, uneasy.  
“It means it wasn’t Hodge that cursed her” Jace murmured.  
“It was probably Jonathan” Alec grumbled.  
“Where is he?” Izzy asked. “One would think he would be here for his plan, right?”  
“Unless he’s somewhere else and he wanted us distracted” Alec said.  
“How do we break the curse?” Simon asked.  
“We can’t break an imperius curse” Alec shook his head “Only the caster can break it”  
“There has to be something we can do!” Simon cried out distressed.  
“There’s nothing you can do now” Clary sneered. “His plan is already into motion. While you’re wasting time here, he is getting exactly what he wanted. You all fell into his trap, and now your friends are going to die!”  
“The castle!” Alec gasped.  
“Too bad you won’t get there in time” Clary taunted.  
 _“Incarcerous!”_ Izzy shot the spell at Clary. 

Ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped around Clary’s body. The red-haired shrieked, struggling to free herself. The ropes tightened around her, enough to keep her down but not enough to hurt her.

“I think I can break the spell” Simon said.  
“There isn’t a way to break the spell!” Alec insisted.  
“There also wasn’t a way to escape and here we are!” Simon snapped.

Alec nodded at him. Simon took a deep breath, pointing his wand at Clary. His best friend struggled against her binding some more, snarling at Simon that he couldn’t do it. He flicked his wand once, not having the need to say the spell outloud. A light stream of magic went from Simon’s wand to Clary’s face. It faded like smoke over her. She breathed it in, closing her eyes. The ropes loosed against her and Clary fell to her knees. She groaned, grabbing her head and blinking up at them.

“What...what happened?” She asked.  
“Clary?” Jace asked carefully.  
“Where are we?” Clary looked around. “is this...is this the Forbidden Forest?”  
“It worked!” Izzy exclaimed.  
“Are you alright?” Simon asked Clary.

Jace helped Clary stand up. Clary looked confused, but her eyes were clearer now and it was obvious the spell had been broken.

“What happened?” Clary asked.  
“Jonathan used the Imperius curse on you” Izzy explained.  
“What?” Clary asked “No...not possible”   
“I’m sorry Clary” Jace winced “But it is true...he cursed you. We came looking for you, but Professor Starkweather ambushed us”  
“But...I thought you said it was Jonathan” Clary replied confused.  
“Jonathan and Professor Starkweather are working together” Simon explained. “We believe they’re working for Valentine”  
“How do you know this?” Izzy asked.

Before Simon con respond, light flickered between them. A small flame burst into thin air. Everyone stepped back, except Alec. He grabbed the note that appeared after the flames had subsided. It was a fire message from Magnus.

“We have to go to the castle” Alec said “Right now!”  
“Why? What’s going on?” Clary asked, but they were already running.  
“Hogwarts is under attack”


	5. Chapter 5

Raphael, Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor looked all around the castle but they couldn’t find Jonathan anywhere. After searching with no success, they had decided to wait until the others came back. Maybe Jonathan was also at the Fobidden Forest. The thought did not sit well with anyone, but there wasn’t anything they could do by then. The four of them decided to wait at the Great Hall until the others came back. Dinner time came by, though, and they were not back. Raphael grew even more worried as the minutes ticked by. 

“I’m sure they’re fine” Catarina said.

They were sitting at the Hufflepuff table. They had instantly noticed Jonathan was not at the Slytherin table, which only helped to unease them further.

“There’s something wrong” Magnus said.   
“What do you mean?” Catarina asked him.  
“I don’t know” Magnus shook his head “Just...something feels off”

The candles floating on the ceiling started to flicker. Conversations around the Great Hall stopped and everyone turned their attention towards the ceiling. The night sky had grown cloudy and cold and the candles were suddenly blown out. Headmistress Penhallow stood up, as did some of the teachers, and then a boom sounded, like something hitting the walls of the castle. Students screamed and all the professors stood, wands ready. The door of the Great Hall burst open. Everyone jumped, but it was just the caretaker of the castle. He ran towards the headmistress, distress clear on his face.

“We’re...The...The castle is surrounded!” He said, out of breath.  
“Who is it?” The Professor of Herbology asked.  
“The circle” The caretaker said, frightened.  
“That’s impossible” Headmistress Penhallow shook her head.

The booming continued outside the castle and suddenly they stopped. Raphael felt his ears popping, and the air of the castle suddenly felt strange. Students started to chatter nervously amongst them.

“Some professors left” Ragnor said, so softly only the four of them heard him. 

Raphael turned towards the professor, and indeed he noticed some of them were gone. Professor Clive Breakspear from potions was missing, as well as Professor Horace Dearborn from Charms. And of course, Professor Hodge Starkweather from History of Magic was also missing.

“The barriers are down” They heard Headmistress Penhallow say.

Suddenly, everyone flew into motion. The Prefects of each house took the younger kids and started leading them to the lower levels. Whenever the castle was under attack, the basements levels were used to keep the students safe. The Professors that remained started enchanting the Great Hall to put up barriers.

“Listen up everyone!” Headmistress Penhallow used a spell to make her voice be louder so everyone could hear her. “The castle may be under attack. Prefects will be escorting everyone to the lowest levels. Students under the age of 17 must remain safe in there. Any student over the age of 17 may choose to stay and aid, or you can go with the rest. It is up to you”  
“That’s not fair!” A sixth year called out “We want to help!”  
“This is a very serious and dangerous matter” Headmistress Penhallow called out.   
“If it is the circle attacking, you need all the help you can get!” Magnus called out.   
“You’re all underage” Headmistress Penhallow insisted “We cannot allow you to fight. Now do as I say! There’s no time for argument”

The students grumbled, but they followed after the prefects. Magnus, Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina shared a look and the four of them silently agreed to stay behind. As they were making their way to the basement, Magnus took hold of Helen’s hand. Helen Blackthorn was a Ravenclaw student on her sixth year. 

“Magnus? What’s going on?” Helen asked him as Magnus guided her to the side.  
“We’re pretty sure Jonathan Morgenstern is behind this” Magnus said quickly “Listen to me carefully. Professors Starkweather, Dearborn, and Breakspear are working with him, and we’re pretty sure Valentine Morgenstern is behind this”  
“How do you know this?” Helen asked with a gasp.  
“That’s not important” Magnus shook his head “I need you to protect the students. Tell only people you trust, and don’t mention anything to anyone that could have a connection to Jonathan. We don’t know who else is working from the inside”  
“Alright” Helen nodded “We’ll keep the students safe. What about you?”  
“We can’t stay at the basement” Magnus said “Alec is at the Forbidden Forest. He and some friends may be in danger. We have to help them.”  
“Take care Magnus” Helen told him softly.

Magnus nodded, hugging her once, and then letting her join the rest of the students. Magnus had me Helen on the train to Hogwarts during their first year. While they weren’t very close friends, they still kept in touch. Helen’s girlfriend, Aline Penhallow, was friends with the Lightwoods. 

Magnus rejoined his friends and together they sneaked away from all the students. Nobody noticed them leaving since they were all in panic trying to get to the basement as fast as possible. The four of them moved through the castle and then hid inside an empty classroom. The booming sounded again against the castle, and now the walls shook with the force of the spells. Whoever was outside had broken the barrier and was now trying to break inside the castle. The Professors had raised a new barrier inside the castle, though it was weaker and would be broken any time soon. Once that barrier was broken, whoever was outside would be able to apparate inside. 

“We have to warn the others” Raphael said.  
“I’ll send a fire message to Alec” Magnus tore a piece of paper from a notebook and wrote quickly on it. He spelled it and the piece of paper light up in fire and then disappeared.  
“So...we’re fighting” Ragnor sighed.  
“We have to” Magnus said. “We don’t know what they’re here for, but we can’t let them win”  
“Alright” Raphael nodded “We can do this”  
“Here, each take one of these” 

Catarina pulled out something that looked like necklaces. They were a small blue gem with a black string holding it. 

“I’ve enchanted them” Catarina explained “If any of you are wounded, they will send a signal to mine. I’ll try to come at your aid”   
“What about you?” Ragnor asked, taking one and putting it over his head. “Who will come to your aid?”  
“I’ll make my way to the infirmary” Catarina said “I’m not very good at fighting. I probably would get killed, so I guessed I’ll be more useful elsewhere”

The four of them shared one look and then moved at the same time into a group hug. If anyone asked, they would all deny it happened, but at that moment none of it mattered.

“All you better come back” Catarina sniffed.  
“Of course” Ragnor squeezed her shoulder.  
“You take care as well” Magnus told her. “All of you...take care”

They all nodded and with one last breath, they exited the classroom. Catarina scurried off towards the infirmary while Magnus, Raphael, and Ragnor made their way closer to the entrance of the castle.   
They were getting there when the front door burst open. Debris rained all around the entrance and in poured many people using black hoods. Jonathan Morgenstern was at the front of the group. Too fast for anyone to make sense of what was happening, spells were flying all around the main entrance. The professors and most of seventh years were fighting, but they quickly noticed they were outmatched. Magnus, Raphael, and Ragnor rushed forward and right into the battle.   
Raphael shoot spell after spell, keeping a protective barrier in front of him. He lost sight of his two best friends, but then he couldn’t focus on them. 

“Santiago!” Raphael looked towards the voice and found Headmistress Penhallow fighting next to him. “You were ordered to stay at the lower levels!”  
“I couldn’t just hide” Raphael protested, keeping up the fight “I had to do something”  
“You’re a minor-”   
“Professor, it is too late for that” Raphael cut her off.

The two of them shoot out a spell, throwing off the man in front of them. Raphael grinned triumphantly at her.

“No offense, but you need all the help you can get” Raphael said.  
“We’ve already notified the ministry” Headmistress Penhallow informed “Aurors will be coming at any moment”  
“Good” Raphael nodded, noticing another figure approaching them so he got ready. “I’m still staying”

The two of them were engulfed in a fight and they could not discuss anymore. Headmistress Penhallow seemed to give up trying to argue with him. The two of them fought side by side for a moment before they drifted apart while fighting.   
Aurors started to aparate inside the castle and the fight started to even out. The castle was filled with sounds of fighting. Raphael lost count the number of people he fought against. He was growing tired quickly, but he pushed forward. His thoughts drifted to Simon, sending a small prayer for him to be safe. He didn’t know how long the fight had been going on, but it seemed like hours. Spells firing all over the place. People flying off with the impact of spells, walls and floors exploding. Many times Raphael had to duck as debris flew from the explosions. A spell hit him on the shoulder at some point. He cried out in pain, but fortunately it was his left shoulder and not the right one, which he used for his wand. 

The injury on his shoulder distracted him, enough to notice Jonathan escaping the fight and towards the stairs of the castle. Raphael managed to deflect a spell before it hit him, shooting down the wizard that had sent it, and then he started following Jonathan. 

***

Simon, Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Clary reached the castle in the middle of the fight. The main floor of the castle was flooded with wizards fighting against each other. There were many of the hooded figures, like the ones they had seen at the Forbidden Forest. Professors and some students were fighting, as well as many other adults that were probably sent as back-up.

“The aurors are here” Izzy breathed out.  
“Oh my god” Clary cried out, looking at the chaos.  
“We need to get Clary at the infirmary” Alec said.  
“I’ll take her” Jace said.

Clary had been weak after the ordeal at the forest. She was wobbly on her feet and she was not strong enough to get into a fight.

“I’ll go with them” Simon said “Jonathan may still be after Clary since the spell broke”  
“Alright” Alec nodded “Izzy, you should find somewhere safe”  
“I’m not leaving” Izzy frowned.  
“Then stay close to me” Alec planned “We have to find Magnus and the others”  
“Okay” Izzy nodded.   
“Stay safe” Jace told his siblings.  
“You too” Alec nodded at him.

They separated. Jace cleared the way, as he was better at fighting than Simon, while the Hufflepuff helped Clary to move. Simon kept a protective spell on them and together they moved forward.

Alec and Izzy made their way through the fight. It wasn’t easy, there was chaos all around them. They had to fight their way forward, both of them keeping each other’s backs. They ducked and protected and fought as they moved through. Alec was guided them towards the entrance of the lower floors. He knew the basement was used to keep students safe in situations like these. He hoped he would find Magnus and the others there.   
The fight was well spread out all throughout the castle. Even though it was mostly concentrated on the first floor, wizards had started climbing the stairs towards the upper levels.   
Alec and Izzy ran through the corridors. They were emptier than the main entrance, but they still found wizards to fight against.

“Stupefy!” Izzy cried out, but the wizard blocked it. Izzy drew a barrier just in time to deflect a spell thrown her way “Bombarda!” 

The spell made the wall next to the evil wizard explode. Izzy covered her face with all the smoke and debris that flew off. She didn’t notice another wizard was approaching her, but Alec did.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Alec shot the wizard, who had not seen him.

The evil wizard fell, unmoving right next to Izzy. She sent a grateful smile towards her brother and then the two of them kept moving. They reached the entrance towards the lower floors to find three witches fighting against a small group of evil wizards. Alec recognized Maia, Aline, and Helen right away. Helen was a Ravenclaw, Aline a Slytherin. Both of them were on sixth year while Maia was a Gryffindor on fifth year. 

“Confringo!” Izzy shot forward, blasting off and knocking out two wizards.  
“Stupefy” Alec shot right away, hitting another wizard on the back.

Aline, Helen and Maia quickly knocked out the remaining three wizards. 

“Alec! Izzy!” Aline exclaimed as she saw them.   
“Thanks for the help” Maia nodded at them.  
“What happened?” Helen asked right away “Magnus said you were at the Forbidden Forest”  
“Jonathan had cursed Clary” Izzy explained.  
“Is Magnus here?” Alec asked instead.  
“No” Helen shook her head. “He told me to keep the students safe. He said he was going to help you”  
“Oh no” Alec groaned.   
“Do you think they went to the forest?” Izzy asked worriedly.  
“No” Alec shook his head “I’m pretty sure they’re fighting”  
“We have to help them then”   
“Do you need any help?” Irene asked them.  
“No, you stay here” Alec told them “We don’t know who we’re fighting or what they’re capable of. Stay here and keep all the students safe”  
“We’ll do that” Helen said confidently “The prefects have lines of defense inside, in case they manage to sneak past us. We are not going to be defenseless”   
“Alec, Izzy” Maia stopped them before they could leave “Be careful out there”  
“You too” Izzy nodded at her.

***

Simon, Jace, and Clary had managed to make their way through the chaos. It was horrific seeing all the fighting happening around them. Professors, students, and aurors alike trying to keep the castle safe while the bad guys fought viciously. Jace and Simon had to fight their way through, protecting Clary who was too weak to help. 

They’ve reached the hallway that led to the infirmary and thankfully it was empty. They passed the staircase and Simon heard the sounds of fighting. When Simon looked up he saw Raphael fighting against Jonathan on the floor above.

“Rapha” Simon gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I know this took me a while to update...but I struggled a bit writing this chapter. As you can see, it is much longer than any of the previous ones and I wanted to tie all the ends together. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience!   
> Enjoy!

“Jace, I need to go” Simon said urgently.

Simon and Jace were helping Clary towards the infirmary. They were getting close when Simon saw Raphael fighting against Jonathan. 

“What?” Jace asked on the other side of Clary.   
“You can take Clary the rest of the way to the infirmary” Simon said, letting go of Clary so she leaned completely against Jace.   
“Where are you going?” Jace asked him  
“I have to help Raphael”

Before Jace could protest some more Simon dashed up the stairs. He had his wand ready and all he could think was that Raphael was in danger and he had to help him. He reached the upper level just in time to see Jonathan shoot a spell at Raphael, throwing Simon’s boyfriend into the air and crashing against the wall.

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” Simon cried right away, hitting Jonathan on the back.

Jonathan was frozen into place and Simon took the opportunity to run to Raphael’s side. 

“Rapha...Raphael” Simon shook his boyfriend, trying to check if he was still breathing “come on...wake up Rapha”

Raphael groaned and Simon instantly pulled him into a hug. 

“Oh you’re alright!” Simon exclaimed “I’m so glad you’re alive!”  
“S-Simon?” Raphael groaned. As soon as he realized it was his boyfriend hugging him, he quickly returned the hug “You’re here! What happened?”   
“It was a trap” Simon pulled back so they could look at each other “We found Clary, she was under the imperius curse and we were ambushed. We managed to make it out and came here as soon as we got Magnus’s message”  
“I was so worried” Raphael breathed out.  
“Me too. Oh god me too” Simon hugged Raphael once more, allowing the steadiness of his boyfriend’s heartbeat to calm him down.  
“We need to get out of here” Raphael said as they parted.

Both of them turned towards Jonathan. The spell was holding him in place, but Simon suspected it would not last for too long. The two of them stood up and ran away as far as they could. Jonathan would probably go look for them, now that he knew where Simon was. 

The fight from downstairs could be heard. None of them knew who was winning, but they could only hope their side was holding on. Raphael knew his friends were fighting, but he didn’t allow himself to think about them so he wouldn’t be distracted. 

“Clary is in the infirmary” Simon said as they ran down the hallways of the castle. “Jace took her. Alec and Izzy stayed back to fight”  
“Magnus and Ragnor are also fighting” Raphael said, guiding him. “Catarina is helping at the infirmary”

They stopped by the stairs that led to the divination tower. Simon was panting, his hand holding unto Raphael’s so tight the other would probably lose the feeling on his fingers. But Raphael didn’t care, he was holding on just as tightly.

“I don’t want to die” Simon whispered.  
“We’re not going to die” Raphael replied fiercely. 

They heard sounds coming from behind. Jonathan had freed himself and was chasing after them. Raphael started to lead Simon up the stairs. They hoped to lose him if they could hide inside the classroom. Maybe Jonathan would not go up the stairs at all. They reached the front door of the Divination classroom and the two of them rushed inside as quietly as they could. 

“Simon Lewis” 

The two of them jumped at the sound of the deep voice. Professor Enoch was there. Simon always found the Divination professor to be kinda creepy. 

“Professor Enoch” Raphael said “What are you doing here?”  
“I am restoring the protective spells around the castle” Professor Enoch replied. “And I was expecting you”  
“Expecting us?” Simon asked, confused.  
“Simon Lewis, the time has come for you to know the truth”   
“The truth? Truth about what?” Asked Simon.  
“No offence, but we really have no time-” Raphael started but Professor Enoch cut him off.  
“Your father was a remarkable wizard” Professor Enoch told Simon “He fought bravely on the Uprising, but he understood his position was not at the battlefront. When he became aware of the prophecy regarding you, he did everything under his power to protect you. Now your time has come”  
“I don’t understand-”

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a gush of air seemed to filter inside the room. The blinds by the windows shook and the different decorations around the room rang all around the room. Raphael stepped closer to Simon, his wand at ready for any threat. 

_“The Morning Star shall rise again and the Dark War will commence. A son of a lost bloodline, hidden from the world will be their only threat. Sixteen he shall reach for the fate of wizards bloodlines to be sealed”_

The words echoed all around the room. It sounded like Professor Enoch said them, but he had not moved his mouth. The light returned and the whole room was left back to normal. Simon had taken hold of Raphael’s hand in fright.

“Run along now” Professor Enoch told them “This war is not over yet”  
“What?” Simon breathed out.  
“There is no time” Professor Enoch said.

Raphael squeezed Simon’s hand. The Slytherin understood Professor Enoch would not tell them anything else. Meanwhile, the castle was still under attack and they needed to go help their friends.  
The two of them made sure Jonathan had not followed them all the way up there and then they made their way to the ground level. The sounds of fighting could be heard, more brutal than ever and it filled them with dread.

“We have to fight” Simon said shakily.  
“Simon” Raphael spoke before they parted.  
“Yeah?” Simon asked, turning around.

Raphael pulled him down for a kiss. It was short and barely enough to give them ease, but they still basked in it. They didn’t have much time, but the kiss carried the promise. A promise to fight their way out of this.

The two of them turned wordlessly and descended one last level, getting right into the fight. Simon lost sight of Raphael during the mess. He was too preoccupied throwing spells and protecting himself from those sent his way. He managed to avoid some deadly curses, but he was still thrown to the wall and scratched pretty badly on the side. Simon didn’t know how long they had been fighting, he could only keep moving forward. He caught glimpses of other students and professors fighting alongside him. At some point he found himself fighting next to Izzy and Magnus. But then it all came to a pause.   
A voice boomed all around the castle. Simon exchanged a look with Izzy and Magnus, they all knew that voice belonged to Valentine Morgenstern. So far, none of them had seen him on the fight. They almost believed he had not come at all. But here he was, and he was calling for Simon.

“Come on out. Come on out Lewis” Valentine called “I have someone you’ll fond of”  
“Rapha” Simon breathed out. 

The three of them burst into a run, following the voice until they arrived at the Great Hall. A group of wizards had already gathered there, all of them pointing their wands at Valentine who stood by the Professor’s table. A line of Valentine’s followers stood behind them, pointing their own wands forward. Simon felt a rush of relief when he saw Raphael among the crowd. The relief was short lived, however, as he noticed Valentine was holding Ragnor, his wand pointed against the Ravenclaw’s temple.

“There you are” Valentine smiled at Simon. “I most say, it took me a while to find you. I had not foreseen your father changing your name”  
“Let him go Valentine” Simon said, his voice shaking with fear.  
“Are you scared?” Valentine grinned, something twisted reflecting on his smile.   
“What do you want?” Simon asked instead.  
“I have a proposal for you”  
“Let go of my friend” Simon demanded.   
“Of course” Valentine nodded “All I ask in return is that you join me”  
“What?” Simon asked in disbelief.  
“Join me, Simon Lewis. Join my forces and I will let your friend go free”  
“Don’t listen to him Simon!” Ragnor called out.   
“Shut up” 

Valentine tightened his hold on Ragnor, pressing his wand harder. Ragnor winced and Simon tensed, unable to think of a solution. He didn’t want to join Valentine. The man would probably kill him on the spot. But if he hurt Rangor…

“Step away from him, Morgenstern” Headmistress Penhallow demanded, stepping next to Simon.  
“Ah, Vivianne Penhallow” Valentine taunted “I’ve heard your connections to the Minister of Magic had placed you on Hogwarts. How’s the job going?”  
“Let go of my student Morgenstern” Vivianne Penhallow threatened, refusing to fall under Valentine’s taunting.  
“I don’t think so” Valentine shrugged.  
“If...If I go with you-” Simon started.  
“Simon no!” He heard various people protesting behind him. He knew Raphael was probably itching to approach him and was being held back by the others.   
“-You’ll let Ragnor go?” Simon asked “And you’ll stop this fight and leave everyone unharmed”  
“Hufflepuffs, always so tender-hearted” Valentine scoffed.  
“Simon don’t do this!” Ragnor called again, struggling against the hold Valentine had on him.

Ragnor managed to break free, but he did not get very far. Valentine instantly raised his wand, shooting a curse right at him. Simon saw it coming, the red light coming out of Valentine’s wand and towards Ragnor. Simon cried out, but it was too late. 

“Crucio!” 

Ragnor doubled over with a shout of pain. His shout of pain echoed all around the hall. 

“I don’t have time to negotiate” Valentine said, no longer teasing and staring daringly at Simon. “Come with me, if you want to save your friend”  
“stop it!” Simon cried out “stop it please!” 

Spells were shot to Valentine. Simon didn’t know who shot them, all he could hear was Ragnor’s scream. Valentine reflected all the spells shot at him. His helpers behind him started to attack back. 

“STOP IT!” 

A blinding light illuminated the whole room. It was a spell, coming out of Simon towards those in front of him. No barrier was able to block it. Valentine and all of his followers were thrown backwards with the force of the spell. Ragnor was not harmed, but the sheer will of Simon’s magic. Valentine’s cruciatus curse stopped. Simon dropped to his knees, exhausted and panting for breath. His vision blurred and he could feel his body falling. Simon lost conscious before he could see Valentine and all of his people apparate away.

***

Simon woke up, his body felt heavy and the bright light in the room made his eyes hurt. He groaned, his throat dry.

“-imon!” 

Simon blinked a few times until he could focus and saw Raphael hovering above him.

“Gracias a Dios!” Raphael breathed out. 

Raphael’s hands were on his cheeks, looking at him all over to make sure he was alright. Simon’s mind was still fuzzy, but he noticed Raphael’s eyes were red and he looked tired. 

“Rapha” Simon croaked.  
“You need water” Raphael said, moving away from him instantly.

A moment later Raphael was pressing a cup of water against his lips. Simon struggled to drink, but he managed. Raphael helped him to sit down and Simon could see more clearly now. He was at the infirmary. The curtains around his bed were shut, but Simon could see movement behind the curtains.

“What happened?” Simon asked.   
“You fainted” Raphael said, taking a seat on the bed “You were out for a whole day. The medics said you were just recovering, but even they were not sure when you were going to wake up”  
“What...Valentine!”   
“He’s gone” Raphael explained “After...your spell, they just apparated away”  
“My spell?” Simon had very little memory of what had went down on the Great Hall.  
“Do you remember anything of the fight?” Raphael asked, concerned.  
“I remember most of it” Simon shook his head “It all fades with the Great Hall”  
“Valentine had captured Ragnor” Raphael said “He...He wanted you to go with him. But then things went down. Real bad. Valentine attacked Ragnor and you just exploded. Literally”  
“Cruciatus” Simon whispered “I remember...how is he?”  
“Recovering” Raphael responded “But he’ll be alright. You saved him, Simon”  
“I want to see him” Simon said immediately.  
“You just woke up” Raphael shook his head “You still need to recover some more”  
“I have to see him, Rapha” Simon pleaded “He was under the cruciatus because of me!   
“It wasn’t your fault, corazón”   
“Please...just take me to him” Simon said.

Raphael nodded, and helped Simon to stand up. The Hufflepuff struggled a bit, supporting most of his weight on his boyfriend. Once he had steadied himself, Raphael pulled him into a hug.

“Rapha?” Simon asked confused “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah” Raphael nodded “I’m just glad you’re alright”

Simon pulled Raphael into a kiss. It was gentle, but reassuring for both of them. The fight had been a terrifying event for both of them. Raphael had been worried sick afterwards. Simon had fainted and even the healers didn’t know when he would wake up. Knowing that Simon was alive and unharmed flooded the Slytherin with relief.

They separated after a long moment and then, together, they walked out. The infirmary of the castle was buzzing with activity. Simon could see nurses going from bed to bed, patients being held on each bed. Some had the curtains shut, others were wide open. There were visitors around some of the injured.

“Is this everyone that has been injured?” Simon asked.  
“Yeah” Raphael nodded “The worst were taken to the hospital St. Mungos, but most remained here until they heal”  
“Were there any…” Simon did not finish his sentence, and Raphael did not answer. The heavy truth that the fight had resulted in casualties fell heavy on their chests. 

Raphael guided Simon to the other side of the infirmary, where Ragnor was being held. The healers wanted to transfer him to St. Mungos, but he refused to leave the castle. Even though he had been under a lot of pain because of the spell, he had been conscious enough afterwards. 

“Seamus!” Magnus exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of them “Good to see you out and about”  
“Simon! You shouldn’t be walking!” Catarina said, standing from the chair she had been sitting and urging Simon to take it “When did you wake up? You’re still too weak-”  
“I’m fine” Simon insisted, but allowed Raphael to ease him up in the chair “I wanted to see Ragnor”  
“He’s sleeping right now” Catarina told him.

Ragnor was, indeed, sleeping on a bed close by. His parents were sitting on each side of the bed. Magnus, Catarina, and Alec were hanging out close by, not wanting to interrupt the family. After the fight had ended and the aurors and professors had helped all the injured into the infirmary, family were informed. There had been chaos all around. Parents pulled their children out of the castle, most of the students had left to go home. Those who remained were either because they had family that had been injured, or they were helping the healers out. 

“Jace and Izzy went home” Alec said “Clary as well”  
“What about you guys? Why are you still here?” Simon asked them.  
“I’m helping out” Catarina explained “My father is a healer at St. Mungos, he’s helping with the ones badly injured”  
“I don’t really have a family to go to” Magnus shrugged “Thought it best to be useful here”  
“I’m staying with Magnus” Alec shrugged.  
“What about you Rapha?” Simon asked his boyfriend “I’m sure your mother would have wanted you to go back”  
“She did” Raphael nodded “But when she heard you had been hurt she agreed to let me stay until you got better”  
“You gave us quite a scare, Simon” Catarina told him.  
“I don’t even know what happened” Simon shook his head.  
“It was like the spell you used in the forest” Alec told him “It wasn’t the same, but close enough”  
“You just...blasted everyone away” Magnus chuckled “I have to admit, I didn’t know you had it in you little badger”  
“Neither did I” Simon scoffed “I just...it was all because of me”  
“Oh don’t be so self-centered” 

Everyone looked up at the sound of Ragnor’s voice. They found the Ravenclaw sitting on his bed, both of his parents fussing next to him. The group stood up, moving closer to him.

“You’re Simon Lewis?” Ragnor’s mother asked him.  
“Y-Yeah” Simon nodded “Mrs. Fell...I’m so sorry about-”  
“You saved my baby!”

Suddenly Simon found himself being hugged by Ragnor’s mother. She hugged him tightly, making his chest hurt, but he didn’t complain much. He was confused, but he attempted to hug her back.

“Thank you so much!” She said, pulling back.  
“Come on honey” Mr. Fell said, guiding his wife away “Let’s give Ragnor’s friends some time”

The couple walked away, leaving the group standing around Ragnor’s bed.

“They’re so embarrassing” Ragnor rolled his eyes.  
“Shush you” Catarina scolded him gently “They’re worried about you”  
“I’m fine!” Ragnor grumbled “everyone should stop...fussing”  
“You’re not fine, dear friend” Magnus said, his voice turning soft “Going through the cruciatus-”  
“I’ll be fine” Ragnor cut him off, closing his eyes and breathing out hard “Just...drop it. Everyone’s treating me like an invalid. I’ll be fine”

The group did not commented further, not wanting to upset him more. They all knew their friend would need time to deal with the aftermath of the war. Even though Ragnor insisted he was alright, his body tensed and he seemed anxious. But they would be there for him, to help him through it all.

“The school year is officially over” Raphael said instead. Ragnor sent him a grateful look for directing the conversation away from him. “Headmistress Penhallow said graduations are suspended until further notice, but every student passed anyway”  
“Is the castle closing?” Simon asked.  
“I don’t think so” Magnus shook his head “Hogwarts has been through worse”  
“All the parents took out their kids, though” Simon pointed out.  
“They’re scared” Magnus explained “We all are, to be honest. But I don’t think Hogwarts will close down. Parents will still send their kids for the next school year”  
“I guess we’ll have to see how the summer goes” Catarina sighed. “We don’t know what Valentine has planned”  
“He’s going after the wizard’s bloodlines” Simon said.  
“What?”   
“I...during the fight…Raphael and I encountered Professor Enoch. He told us the prophecy. The one about me” Simon explained.  
“We don’t know for sure what Valentine will do” Raphael continued “But, it talked about bloodlines”  
“During the Uprising, Valentine wanted to clean the wizarding world from muggle-borns” Alec said “He said they tainted the purebloods, that they were...abominations”  
“He’s definitely going after muggle-borns again” Ragnor said “No way he just moved past that”  
“And I’m the one that’s supposed to stop him” Simon said “When I turn sixteen”  
“You won’t be alone, Simon” Catarina told him gently.   
“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that has been reading my stories on this series. It really means the world to me that you enjoy what I write.   
> I don't know when I will post the next part, but I already have it drafted out so I just need to write it haha! Stay tuned though! It may come sooner than you think.
> 
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
